lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
King Spino
Spino is one of the greatest kings of the Noldon Empire, the largest surviving empire. He is the main hero of The Lord of the Dinosaurs. Life Spino was the second son of Spido, king of the Noldon. He was born 13 years after Spiro, his older brother. At this time, the attacks from Poros had begun. Harztil(father of Harzad and Harfark)and Sortil(older brother of Harfark and Harzad) led the attacks. Originally they only made small attacks from the sea which finally destroyed the whole of the Noldon navy. Later on,however,they invaded (see below) . When Spino was a young boy, Raptoro´s father was killed. So Spido kindly allowed Raptoro to live in his palace. During this time, Spino and Raptoro became very strong friends. When it was time, Spido and Spiro taught Raptoro and Spino to fight using swords. The Attack from Poros When Spino was 16 years old(Spiro was 29), Harztil and Sortil led a huge army against the Noldon. Spido put up a good resistance, but the Porosians landed in Minas Etheir(the only port in the western Noldon lands)and took it. Spido immediately rode with an army(led by Spiro, Raptorowas the same age as Spino, Spido and Raptoro's uncle). Spido told Spino to guard Minas Eldan. Spino, who didn't like Eldan very much, rode to Minas Dino, his favorite fort, instead. He then sent Pternos, Lord of the Pterosaur Section in the Noldon Army, to Minas Eldan to guard it. Spino himself guarded Minas Dino nicely and went to read The Battle on the Ardinian Plains by Spitestor (the nephew of Crido) in the royal library. Meanwhile, Spiro had led his section of the army to Minas Etheir to drive back the Porosians. As they were fighting him, Spiro killed Sortil, prince of Poros. Full of anger, Harztil and Harfark marched towards Spiro. In the process, they left only 200 men in Minas Etheir and took all the other men. Quickly, Raptoro formed a plan. He asked Spido to go help Spiro, while he and his uncle would go into Etheir and kill the soldiers inside. Then Spiro and Spido could enter Etheir and close the gates. From inside, they could fight better. Spido agreed and rode off. Raptoro and his uncle rode into Etheir and attacked the 200 soldiers. They gave a signal and Spiro and Spido came in and closed the gates. But unfortunately, 200 more soldiers had been hiding deep in Etheir. Before anyone could stop them, they opened the gates. Chaos followed. The Noldon were losing as the Porosians attacked by sea AND land. Just then, the sun rose. And far off, a horn could be heard. It was Spino, who had come with reinforcements(after placing a bookmark in his book)!! He had got bored and so had come to help. Now the tables turned. the Porosians were losing. Spido and Harztil had a duel and Hartzil died. Raptoro fought and badly injured Harfark, but Harfark escaped from the battlefield. The battle was over. The Death of Spido At one time, King Spido had some trouble with rebels, so he entered their lands to reason with their leader. He and his generals were discussing plans in a tent, when somehow the tent caught fire. All the generals except Raptoro's father, his uncle and Spido died. Fearing for the worst, they immediately went out and looked for the person who had put the fire. Not finding him, they returned to their camp and stayed there. Spido and Scritio's father went hunting early in the morning, not teling anybody. When they didn't show up for hours, Raptoro and some men went looking for them. They found their corpses lying near a stream. Raptoro's uncle was furious. He followed the tracks near the bodies. He too did not return and was later found dead. Spiro was supposed to be the next king, but as his father had told him earlier, he split the empire into two. Spiro ruled one half from Minas Eldan, and Spino ruled the other half from Minas DIno. The Killer After a few years, news of a mysterious killer began to spread. When a compsognathus from Adanest was murdered, Spiro decided to go there, but when Spino wanted to go with him, he disagreed. However, on his insistence, he agreed to go with Scitio. They set out. Soon, they reached a part in Adanest where the path split into two. They seperated and followed a path each. But it was a trap! They were then captured by the Killer, who murdered Spiro and kidnapped Scitio. Not knowing all this, Spino rode to the forests of Adanest, not taking heed of Raptoro's warnings. When he arrived there, Spino followed the paths to the ame clearing where Spiro was killed. There, he saw Spiro's body. Crying in shock and grief, he swore revenge. That was when Raptoro noticed a letter on the floor....from Scitio. It told Spino to get all his generals and top people in his army to the borders of the Mandrake Forest. Raptoro warned Spino that it could be a trap, but Spino refused to listen. When Spino reached, he saw no one in sight. And Raptoro was beginning to suspect Scitio of treachery. Just then, Scitio ran to them and told them of Rex's evil plan--to make them leave Minas Dino, where the best part of Spino's army was, and besiege it. Then they would control it before Spino returned. Immediately, Spino rode back with speed, stopping only to gather the best soldiers he could find on the way. Soon, they arrived at Minas Dino -- where the battle had begun. The Battle of Minas Dino When Spino arrived at Minas Dino, he found that the soldiers were charging out led by a soldier. He immediately grasped hold of the situation and joined into the battle. Coming soon................... Personality His personality is a lot like that of his brother Spiro's. He is brave and strong, but can also be absentminded and moody. He is a good leader, but is quite poor at reasoning. He gets around this with the help of Raptoro. He is very faithful to his friends and will never forgive real traitors unless he really wants to. On Forts All kings have favorite forts, usually their capitals. But Spino likes Minas Dino, which had been his capital during the time when he and Spiro ruled together, better. He respected Eldan, but he thought Dino was a better place. Relationships Spiro Spino loved Spiro very much and couldn't bear it when Spiro died. They were always united...but while Spino was always faithful to him, Spiro's had a flaw--his pride, which eventually led to his murder at the hands of Rex, the Killer. Raptoro Raptoro, the heir to the Raptor throne, is Spino's best friend and most trusted man(or rather, dinosaur), and always remains faithful to him.He is one of the few people who call Spino by name(usually, they call him "King Spino" or "sir"). He is very modest; even though he is usuall sharper than Spino, he never boasts about it(not only because Spino is the king). This doesn't mean Spino is stupid, though: Raptoro is sharp''er'' than Spino, not that Spino isn't sharp. Tundro Tundro the triceratops is a spy and scout in Spino's army. He is always making fun of something or the other, enjoying practical jokes(including the common "LOOK! BEHIND YOU!" and "King Spino! King Spino! We are being attacked!"). Spino tolerates his silliness because he is a lose friend. Tundro's father is also a practical joker; in The Mystery of Minas Mazra he said Tundro had been kidnapped! Max Max is Spino's horse. He has a very silly point of view, despite being a descendant of Glaurung, the steed of Crido himself. He is very careless and dull when someone is making a speech. His idea of good people is those who treat horses like Emperors. He therefore spends a lot of time daydreaming about this. If he had been able to speak, Spino would have been very irritated. Max HATES it when Spino dismounts him. He tends to be positive about wars, etc and negative about peace, etc, because he will take any chance to be ridden. He also thinks the Noldon and peace are boring. Rex Rex(a Tyrannosaurus rex) is Spino's worst, most hated enemy. He used to be one of Spiro's generals, but he quitted and decided to turn evil. This was for three reasons: 1.Rex's ancestors, the Dinoreans, were destroyed by the Noldonians(Spino's family). Rex, the last, wants revenge. 2.He wanted to combine the Eldanian Crown and the Dinotian Crown(the two parts of the Noldon Crown) and use the result(the Noldon Crown)for evil. 3.He wanted to rule the world(obvious, isn't it). It was Rex who killed Spiro(Spino's older brother and last close relative). Spino especially hates Rex for this. But Rex has an advantage:he has two allies, Shelob the Artiacel(a type of giant spider)and Harzad,Harfark's brother. Rex also killed Spido(Spino and Spiro's father)before he worked for the Noldon. Carno Carno is a Carnotaurus. He was a soldier in Spino's army, but when he showed his bravery by convincing the people of Minas Dino to fight(in the absence of the commanders), he was promoted. He is quite serious.His horse Rog thinks he is fat. Velocee Velocee(a Velociraptor) is the head of the Raptor Corps, the elite section of Spino's army. Spino thought he was a traitor when he joined Rex, but it turned out Velocee was loyal to the Noldon. Velocee's personality is mostly like Raptoro's. Hobbies Spino loves playing Dino Chess (even though 99% of the time, he loses to Raptoro), watching plays, going hunting, solving mysteries, and reading books(especially Dino Potter). Spino also loves the Sudoku puzzles in the Daily Claw, the most famous Noldon newspaper(even though Raptoro is better at solving them).